Simply Simple
by maddiej93
Summary: Lilly is teaching Oliver the customary guidelines on how to be a sucessful chick magnet to one particular chick . While teaching him, will Lilly find her true love? Moliver/Lackson. Rated "T" for some content that may not be suitibale for younger eyes;


**Ahhh we have a new story! I think it'll be a three-shot. Moliver fluffiness and a lil' something else ;). I really enjoyed writing this and I think you'll be able to tell :)**** Just a little something that popped in my head :)**** Enjoy! **

**Oh yeah. Don't freak if I don't update my stories for a week or so. I'll be on vacation in Alabama (Dauphin Island :)****). When I get home, I'll be sure to update EVERY fanfiction that are more than oneshots! I'm also going to Jacksonville, Florida to visit some family friends. I'll be there for a week. Then a few days after that, I'll be going to St. Louis to visit my cousin, Annie. Then I will be home. And then I'm going AGAIN to St. Louis to go to Annie's church camp. So that'll be loads of fun ;) Do any of y'all have summer plans? Tell me about them :P**

* * *

**MO.OM.MO.OM.MO.OM**

"Oliver, we seriously need to work on your fluentness with speaking to WOMENNN!" Lilly said as she crossed her arms.

"Flutness... what does that mean again?"

Lilly groaned, slapping her face. "You're hopeless." She muttered.

"Now teacher," Oliver said, "do you really find it necessary to speak down to your studett?"

"Student. And yes." Lilly snapped.

"Why be so cruel?"

"Cruelness is a fine art of teaching." Lilly circled around Oliver's desk. She grabbed a yard stick and began to slap it against her hand in a very intimidating manner.

Oliver sank back in his chair. "You have to be adamant while talking to female subjects!" Lilly barked, slapping her yardstick down hard on the desk.

Oliver jumped. "We have no JUMPING in Talking and Flirting and Making a Good Impression on Girl's 101!"

"Gosh. Now you're just being mean." Oliver said, sinking down lower into his seat.

Lilly patted the top of her tight, high up bun. "Thank you. Remember rule #1 in making small talk with girls?"

"Yeah."

Lilly looked at Oliver expectantly. When she saw Oliver wasn't about to say anything, she snapped her fingers. "Tut tut! List them!"

"Never be boring and don't talk about food, sports, weight, food, or anything else that may be insulting to her until you know her interests." Oliver rattled from the top of his head.

"GOOD! List the three C's that you must remember while talking to girls in order to keep a good impression."

"Composure, compliments, and construction. Although I really don't understand the third one…"

"WONDERFUL!" Lilly barked, "But, you must remember that this isn't the only things you must know. You must keep in mind that being rude (eating excessively, talking excessively, and burping) is a NO-NO!"

"Hey, teach, what if the girl is interested in sports, food, and weight?"

"No girl in her right mind is interested in talking about weight. But food and sports, we'll get to that later, now won't we? And DON'T call me 'teach'. Call me Professor Truscott."

Oliver smirked.

When Lilly opened her mouth to ask why he was smirking, there was a sudden knock at Lilly's bedroom door.

Her harsh, mean demeanor quickly melted away when she heard Miley's voice at the door.

"Lilly, have you heard from Oliver?" She asked from outside the closed door. Lilly kicked off her heels, tossed her jacket onto the floor, shook the bun out of her hair, and quickly pulled the pearl necklace off.

"Huh? Yeah, he's in here. We're... studying."

"You two," Miley scoffed, "studying?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Oliver asked from the sidelines (aka the desk).

Lilly shot Oliver a face that read "don't do that again" and Oliver sulked.

Miley looked taken aback from the whole thing.

"I was coming over to see if we could all study together. But now that I see that you two are already doing that... I'll just go."

When Miley said that, Oliver shot up quicker than you can say "pop goes the weasel!" and rushed to her side.

"No... I'll study with you. I'm getting tired of Profess... I mean good 'ol Lilly." Lilly shot him a death glare, and she shrunk back.

Oliver grabbed Miley's hand and fled from the room.

Lilly groaned, flopped onto her bed, and said to herself, "This is hopeless."

"Yeah, you are."

Lilly's head shot up and she saw none other than... Jackson Stewart?

"JACKSON!" She screeched, "What are you doooing here?"

"Trying to find my sister. Have you seen her? I was supposed to drive her to the mall."

"Yeah, she just left with Oliver."

"Those two are soulmates."

"Yeah, but too bad Miley's too blind to see."  
"And I thought Hannah was the blonde one..." Jackson said thoughtfully.

Lilly laughed.

"Well, since Miley and Oliver left... I guess I could take you shopping."

"Since when are you interested in taking your little sister's best friend shopping?"

"Since I realized how totally cool you are."

"Awwh..."

_**To be continued...**_

**Ahhh... so do you think Lilly and Jackson are going to pair up and try to get Miley and Oliver together? Maybe. But PROBABLY not. That's just not orignal enough for my taste. Anyway. Did you like? Yes? No? Were they in character? ****Yes? No? Did I surprise you with that shot of Lackson? Yes? No? Haha, I decided to make it a surprise after the first chapter ;) Please review and tell me how you like it/hate it! Love ya'll blows kiss- mwah **


End file.
